Golf carts, even covered golf carts, do not provide adequate protection to their occupants against sun and rain. Some after-market products have panels that drop down to cover the sides of a cart and others form a canopy covering the entire cart. These devices are often cumbersome and interfere with ingress to and egress from the golf cart. In addition, most of these devices are hard to install, interfere with the parking profile of the golf cart when it is stored and cannot be easily used in standard golf cart paths that wind through trees and large shrubbery.
In a related application, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 15/879,943 which is herein incorporated by reference, the invention is a light weight, portable and self-supporting rain and sun shield that can be fastened to the roof of a golf cart that includes an awning or canopy wider than the golf cart that will not interfere with the golfer's ingress to and egress from a golf cart but still offers protection from sun and rain overhead as well as sideways sun and rain for golfers sitting in the cart. This previously disclosed embodiment is portable, easily attached to and removed from a golf cart and conveniently fits in the umbrella pocket of a golf bag.
The previously disclosed device is a portable, lightweight sun and rain shield that is placed on top of a golf cart and is supported by a main support rod that rests on the roof of the golf cart parallel to the length of the golf cart. The main support rod is held in place using stabilizing bars and straps that hold the device against the roof of the golf cart. In one embodiment, the device has accordion-like extension arms that are in multiple segments to easily expand away in a perpendicular direction away from the main support rod across the width of the golf cart's roof. In one embodiment, the extension arm segments include an inner segment, an outer segment and a perimeter support rod segment. The outer segments of the extension arms are connected to the perimeter support rod segment on each side of the golf cart for at least two extension arms and are parallel to the main support rod. The perimeter support rod forms the outside perimeter and frame support for the device and cover. In one position the arms extend to the golf cart roofline on each side of the golf cart. In another embodiment, the arms extend beyond the width of the golf cart's roof as much as 120 inches. A nylon or fabric cover is attached to the main support rod, extension arms and perimeter support rods so that when the arms are fully extended the device provides golfers in the cart a shield from sun and rain. In one embodiment, the cover is attached to the main support rod, extension arms and perimeter support rods by fasteners, rivets, sewn sleeves, Velcro, hooks, snaps, loop and fasteners, ties, and other such fasteners as known in the art.
The previously disclosed device is easily retractable. The accordion-like extension arms retract adjacent to the main support rod by pivoting the extension arms into a position parallel with the length of the main support rod. The cover folds or crumples inward with the extension arms. The straps and fasteners can be used to secure the device in its collapsed position, and the collapsed or unexpanded device is approximately the same diameter and length as a large golf umbrella so that it fits in the umbrella slot, pouch, compartment, holder, or pocket of a standard golf bag. In one embodiment, the unexpanded device has a diameter of between 2 and 3.5 inches. In one embodiment, the cover extends at least 18 inches beyond each side of the golf cart. In another embodiment, the cover extends at least 24 inches beyond each side of the golf cart. In one embodiment, the cover is angled from the main support rod downward toward each side of the golf cart so that water will drain away from the main support rod. Other embodiments can include a carrying bag equipped with a shoulder strap, golf bag mounting clip, Velcro strap or other suitable attachment for mounting on or connecting to a golf bag while not installed on the golf cart.
What is needed is a rain and sun shield for a covered golf cart that is semi-permanently attached to the roof of a golf cart; that is easy to install; will retrofit to any standard golf cart roof; that does not interfere with the parking and storing profile of a fleet of golf carts and is easily opened and closed to provide the golf cart user with added sun and rain protection when in use.